


우리 결혼했어요

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, reality show, wegetmarried
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>이젠 하다하다 별 걸 다 씁니다.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"누가 잡고 싶었는줄 알아."  
롤리가 손으로 얼굴을 마구 문질렀다. 시발. 손 사이로 욕이 튀어나갔다. 너무 약했다. 시발! 쩌렁쩌렁 복도가 울렸다. 스태커는 쉐터돔을 운영하는 것은 자신이고 무엇이 필요하고 필요치 않은지는 자신이 결정한다는 말로 롤리의 반항을 잠재웠다. 롤리는 종국엔 한 마디도 할 수가 없었다.  
PD라는 한니발 차우를 따라온 건 마코 키 정도의 마르고 머리를 박박 민 동양 여자였다. 그 여자는 포트폴리오를 넘기며 말했다.  
"롤리. 당신에겐 선택권이 있습니다. 저희가 강요하는 것은 아니에요. 알아주시길 바랍니다."  
롤리는 조금 마음을 놓았다. 롤리와 척이 예거 수트를 입고 마주보는 사랑과 전쟁 포스터가 지나갔다. 척 얼굴이 웨이탕 세 쌍둥이에게 둘러싸여 있었다.  
"중혼 컨셉이죠. 이제 일부일부제도 무너질 때가 됐다고 저희는 생각을 합니다."  
한 장을 더 넘겼다. 척의 옆에 알렉세이와 싸샤가 주먹으로 손바닥을 치며 합성이 되어 있었다.  
"조금 더 급진적으로 생각해봤어요. 부부 사이에 끼어든 게이의 포지셔닝은 미묘하겠지만 미세스 카이다노프스키가 잘 이끌어주실 거라 생각합니다. 초반에 게시판이 폭주하겠죠. 그 또한 우리 프로그램이 감수할 리스크고요. 저희는 낙관적입니다."  
롤리에게는 선택권이 없었다. 한니발이 거들려했다.  
"내가 가장 좋아하는 역사적 인물인 한니발이라면 이런 때, 남자답게..."  
"하겠습니다."  
한니발의 비서는 꼼꼼했다. 그녀는 롤리의 서명을 낼름 받아갔다. 애초에 캐스팅 보드에 쉐터돔 인기투표 1,2위인 롤리 베켓과 척 한센 말고는 다른 이름은 없었다. 한니발 차우는 플랜 비나 만드는 식으로 프로그램을 만들지 않았다. 

사전인터뷰가 있는 날이었다. 롤리와 척은 부드러운 스웨터를 입고 카메라 앞에 섰다. 롤리는 잠시 예거 파일럿을 관두기 전에도 낯간지러운 것들에 넌더리를 내는 편이었다. 얼굴에 정신없이 파운데이션 붓이 스쳐가고 롤리는 조명 아래에 있었다. 인터뷰는 시작부터 삐걱였다.

Q: 가상 남편을 맞이하는데 떨리진 않나.  
A: 뭐가 떨리나. 아침 퍼먹고 있던데.

셀러브리티들은 진상이기 마련이라 프로덕션은 만반의 대비를 했다. 어떻게 잡았는데 시청률 대어를 이대로 놓칠 수는 없었다. 이미 광고 붙은 것들만 엄청났다. 춥고 면역력이 떨어지는 기분이 들었던 작가는 조심스레 질문을 이어갔다. 롤리는 질문을 죄다 파울로 만들었다. 

Q: 짐은 어떤 걸 쌌나.  
A: 아까 찍었지 않나.  
Q: 프로그램에 임하는 각오는?  
A: 어서 종영됬으면.  
Q: 주위 사람들은 뭐라고 했나.  
A: 말 안했다. 

작가도 사람이라 기분이 많이 상했다. 내가 하라고 한 거 아닌데! 비죽한 마음에 카메라 테잎 갈기 전 마지막 질문을 던졌다. 

Q: 그럼 왜 출연하게 되었나. 하기 싫은 기색이 역력하다. 

돈 때문에, 사령관이 시켜서 등등이 나올 거라고 생각했다. 편집될 수많은 질문 중 하나겠지. 헌데 롤리는 왁스가 발린 제 짧은 머리를 문지르다 욕을 중얼거렸다.  
"다른 놈이랑 하게 둘 수는 없어서요."  
작가의 얼굴에 스쳐가는 희열을 보며 롤리는 후회했다. 역시나 자막은 '거친 로맨티스트 롤리 베켓...' 으로 나갔다. 텐도는 방영 다음날 롤리의 등을 치며 웃었다. 으하하. 거친 로맨티스트 하하하. 예거를 아작내는 거친 로맨티스트. 하하하하. 하하. 하.  
본 촬영에 들어갔을 때 정말 의외로 척은 별 생각이 없었다. 둘은 처음에 까페에서 만났다. 척은 먼저 도착해 커피를 마시고 있었다. 다음에 도착한 롤리는 커피에 시럽을 죽죽 짰다. 노천 까페에 앉아서 둘은 별 말이 없었다. 큐시트가 계속 바뀌었다. 처음에는 거창했다. 가족 계획이 어떤지. 신혼 여행은 어디로 떠나고 싶은지. 새빨간 머리가 조명에 곱슬대는 척이 롤리에게 물었다.  
"허니문 가고 싶은데 있어?"  
"웃기고 있네. 카이주 오면."  
롤리의 말이 틀린 건 아니니까 척은 휘적휘적 빨대를 씹었다. 아침 잘 먹었냐는 질문에 롤리는 근처서 먹었잖아 답했고 어차피 크게 마음 있지도 않았던 척은 롤리의 틱틱거림에 닳은 연필처럼 뭉툭하게 반응했다. 뭐. 그렇지. 그건 그렇지. 롤리는 초조하게 손가락을 만졌다. 맞아본 적 있는 주먹은 의외로 선이 예뻤다. 하얀 손가락이 부산하게 움직였다. 촬영 2시간이 지나고서야 롤리는 척에게 질문했다.  
"그런데."  
"어."  
"수위는 어디까지야."  
그런 말을 들은 적이 없어서 라는 롤리에 척은 이제는 너덜한 빨대만 씹었다. 롤리는 척의 빨대를 빼주었다.  
"포옹? 키스? 펠라? 섹스? 공중파에서는 그건 아닌가. 포르노인가."  
촬영장은 삽시간에 정적에 휩싸였다. 작가들은 혀를 씹었다. 척이 미친 새끼라고 일어서버리지 않을까 상황판단 빠른 AD가 의자에서 엉덩이를 떼고 있는데 펑! 물감터진 것처럼 척이 빨갛게 물들었다. 둘이 집에 가는 장면도 방영 전인데 SNS 반응은 최고조, 시청률은 중박이지만 재방송, 스트리밍 서비스는 대박을 쳤다.


	2. Chapter 2

스텝들은 모두 기운이 쪽 빠졌다. 카이주 오지 않은 날, 롤리 푹 자고 난 다음날 촬영하자 했었지만 카이주가 어디 맘대로 되는 것이던가. 그 다음에는 안오겠지 했지만 불행히도 쉐터돔에서 전해들은 롤리의 수면 시간은 36시간 째 기상 중이다가 3시간 자고 일어나 바로 촬영 중. 그쪽 피지컬 스탭들은 모두 괜찮다고 롤리는 최장 72시간까지 수면을 취하지 않고도 인지 및 판단 능력이 크게 감소하지 않는다고 했지만 그건 카이주한테나 통할 얘기였다. 빨리 두 어 시간이라도 롤리를 재워야했다. 다행히 척은 상태가 좋았다. 공격 및 독설 가능하다고 취급 주의였던 것은 오히려 척이었는데 척은 외려 준수했다. 붉어진 얼굴도 척에게서만 나왔다.  
앞으로 롤리와 척이 촬영하게 될 곳은 바다가 보이는 펜트하우스였다. 스텝들은 펜트하우스 여기 저기에 카메라를 설치해놓고 엘리베이터로 연결된 아래층으로 자리를 피했다. 척이 먼저 들어갔고 롤리는 어슬렁 뒤따라 집으로 들어갔다. 크기가 큰 건 아니었지만 억소리 나게 좋은 맨션이었다. 잘 둘러만 봐도 한 주 분량 및 임대료를 본전을 뽑을 수 있었다. 롤리는 심지어 창 밖도 보지 않았다. 과일을 우적우적 먹더니 냉장고를 열어 생수를 따 마셨다. 척도 뒤 따라와 생수를 마셨다. 짜놓은 그림이 있지 않은가. 멍하니 풍경을 감상한다던가 물도 틀어보고 커텐도 모션 인식으로 닫아보고 두 남자가 신기해하는 장면 및 맨션 광고 되는 그림들. 둘은 멀찍이서 물만 마셨다. 롤리는 휙휙 둘러보더니 욕실로 들어갔다. 한동안 물소리가 들렸다. 척은 텔레비전 채널을 계속 바꾸고 있었다. 딩동- 벨이 울렸다. 올라온 엘리베이터에는 덩그러니 빨간 봉투만 타고 있었다.  
"같이 열어보시오."  
롤리가 심드렁히 읽었다. 카드를 펴보고는 그대로 쓰레기통에 버렸다. 스탭들 사이에서는 경악의 탄식이 흘렀다. 마침 한니발도 보러온 참이었다. 촬영을 중지할까요. 비서의 말에 한니발은 끊으라고 목을 자르는 시늉을 하다가 현장 PD가 그래도 뭐라고 정하는지 보자는 말에 1분만 기다리겠다고 했다.  
"뭔데?"  
척은 흘끗 쓰레기통을 봤지만 줍지는 않았다.  
"애칭 정하래."  
척이 큭 웃었다. 애칭? 롤리가 입고 있던 니트를 벗으려다 척을 쳐다 보았다. 척이 어깨를 으쓱했다. 롤리가 손을 내렸다. 결심한듯 확 잡아당겨 벗었다. 젖은 롤리 머리카락에 타닥타닥 정전기가 튀었다.  
"젠장. 옷을 입고 못 자. 미안."  
니트는 몸이 좋지 않으면 못 입는 옷이다. 옷 아래로 롤리 몸 정도야 다 알았었지만 보이는 것은 그리고 왼팔은 아주 다른 문제라 척은 잠시 입을 벙긋거렸다.  
"내가 존나 뭐. 몸보고 환장하는 새낀줄 알아?"  
"난 그래서."  
롤리 등과 갈비께에는 시퍼렇고 시꺼먼 호수 색의 멍이 들어있었다. 스텝들이 없으니 카메라를 망각하기 시작한 척이 이죽거렸다.  
"병신. 어제 2등급 아니었냐?"  
까페에서는 척이 별 반응이 없더니 이번엔 롤리가 별 반응이 없었다. 평소처럼 눕다가 멍이 닿았는지 움찔한 롤리가 이불을 골랐다.  
"애칭은 시발로 하자."  
자동 비속어 인식기 때문에 오디오가 호루라기를 불어댔다. 스텝들은 모두 미간을 찌푸렸다. 괜찮네. 척이 실실 웃었다. 암막 커튼이 모션을 인식해 스르르 쳐졌다. 불이 꺼졌다. 척이 나가려는데 롤리가 척을 불렀다. 한니발이 깍지를 꼈다. 느끼한 목소리가 울렸다. 나는 알았지. 이럴줄 알았지. 이제부터 쇼타임.  
"어이. 시발아."  
돌아서는 척의 얼굴이 반은 빛속에 반은 어둠에 잠겨 있었다. 롤리가 이불 위를 탁탁 쳤다.  
"이제 부부라면서."  
적외선 카메라가 롤리의 쇄골과 얼굴을 비췄다. 깜박이는 눈동자가 형광색으로 빛났다.  
"가상이라고."  
"이제 부부라잖아."  
이불이 휙 반이 걷혔다.  
"이 미친 새끼가."  
놀랍게도 척은 아주 잠시 망설이다 롤리 옆에 누웠다. 밤에 못잘지도 모르니까. 누가 뭐랄까봐 변명도 도톰했다. 눈을 감은 롤리가 천장을 향해 중얼거렸다.  
"그런데 몸 안 좋아해?"  
"환장해."  
형체 둘이 부들부들 떨렸다.

**Author's Note:**

> 이젠 하다하다 별 걸 다 씁니다.


End file.
